New Mythological Monsters Update!
Behold... The latest and most exciting update in Summoners War to date! The mythological units of the Sky Arena have returned to the summoning portal! Their arrival has also brought together new, exciting content! New Units *'Pegasus (Three Star Units) - The mythological winged horse from Greek Mythology.' *'Hero (Four Star Units) - The heroes from old greek mythology tales. ' *'Colossus (Five Star Units) - The metal titans, brought to life by the god's blessing.' *'Nidhogg (Five Star Units) - The ancient dragons of the northern lands. ' Let's break down these incredible new units! 'Pegasus' Element Choice for Example: Light Obtained: Summoning Portal Skills: Skill 1: Winged Warrior: 'Attacks the target enemy creature, dealing damage proportionate to your Attack Speed and recovering your HP by 25% of the damage inflicted. '''Skill 2: Hermes' Wish: '''Restores the HP of the target ally by 25% and grants them with a shield that's proportionate to your MAX Speed. (Reusable in 5 turns). '''Skill 3: Messenger: '''Places yourself into build up mode for 2 turns: When you are dealt damage, you will store it, ready to use on a target enemy creature when build up mode is fully charged. 'Hero Element Choice for Example: Water (Aphrodite) Obtained: New Content Mode: Sky Passage ''' '''Skills: S'kill 1: Combat Master': Strikes the target enemy two times, dealing damage proportionate to your Attack and Attack Speed. You will also counter-attack when attacked. Skill 2: Water Charge: You will strike the target enemy, with all other friendly allies of Water Attribute. (Reusable in 5 turns). Skill 3: Hero's Curse (Passive): 'Recovers your HP by 15% each turn if damaged, at the cost of 20% of a random ally's HP. Effect 'Colossus Element Choice for Example: Wind Obtained: Sky Passage + Summoning Skills: Skill 1: Heavy Blade: Strikes the target creature, dealing damage proportionate to your current defense and weakening their defense for 2 turns. Skill 2: Almighty Strength: '''Attacks the target enemy three times with Blade, if you kill the enemy creature, the cool-time of this skill will be reduced by 2. (Reusable in 5 turns). '''Skill 3: Power of the Colossus: Attacks all enemies, dealing damage that's proportionate to your defense, and deals defense ignoring damage with a 30% chance each. You also have a 75% chance of removing one beneficial effect off of all enemies. (Reusable in 7 turns). 'Nidhogg' Element Choice for Example: Fire Obtained: Sky Passage Skills: Skill 1: 'Breath of Winters: '''Attacks all enemy creatures, freezing them for 1 turn with a 15% chance each. '''Skill 2: Creature of Death: '''Breathes fire on all enemies, inflicting unrecoverable for 2 turns. Damage dealt will be increased according to the number of allies and enemies on the battlefield. (Reusable in 5 turns). '''Skill 3: Fire Nidhogg (Passive): '''On the moment of death, will reduce the HP of the one who killed it to 1 (except bosses). In addition, the attack power of all allies whilst you're alive is increased slightly. Effect. Sky Passage The Sky Passage is a level of new content which takes place in the sky realm. Inside, you are able to complete six new scenarios, each with a powerful boss to defeat at the end stage. Once you have cleared all six scenarios, you will gain access to a weekly special boss which will grant incredible rewards upon defeat! '''Rewards from Weekly Special Boss: (More and Better Rewards for higher Grade gotten during fight.' *'Essence of Nidhogg (x1-3) - The Essence of a Legendary Nidhogg Dragon, collect 100 to summon a Nidhogg of random element. (Common Reward).' *'Essence of Colossus (x1-3) - The Essence of a Legendary Colossus, collect 100 to summon a Colosus of random element. (Common Reward).' *'Essence of a Hero (x1-3) - The Essence of a Hero, collect 25 to summon a Hero of random element. ' *'Mystical Scroll (x1-5) ' *'Mana Stones (5,000-500,000)' *'Crystals (20-300)' *'Runes (Five Star-Six Star)' *'Legendary Scroll' *'Light and Darkness Scroll (x1-2)' *'Transcendance Scroll (Very Rare)' *'Light or Dark Nidhogg Scroll (Incredibly Rare)' *'Light or Dark Colossus Scroll (Incredibly Rare)'